Gaia/Mother Nature
''"If you think I may come out to you as just a guardian who can't or won't hurt anything, you're wrong." - ''Gaia to Jack Frost Mother Nature (Gaia) is a character in the Rise of the Guardians. She is Pitch Black's daughter but unknown of this information after she became a spirit. She is the Guardian of Life and her center is to bring balance to the world. Gaia has the ability to grow and revive plants and trees, talk to animals and to walk on air, earth, clouds and water. She guards the Core of Nature, which connects every plant and tree to each other and helps tell her who needs help anywhere around the world, with the help of many animals at Machu-Picchu in Peru. Gaia is voiced by Mae Whitman . History Gaia was once a human thousands of years ago. Her name used to be Rosie. Rosie was born as a mortal with brown hair and blue eyes and always loved nature and animals as she always went into a nearby forest near her home in a nearby village. The forest she'd always go to was the only place full of nature seeing as she lived near a beach. Her mother, Daisy, always told Rosie stories about the Guardians and how they truly existed in our world. She'd play at the beach pretending to be a guardian herself which made her mother laugh. When Rosie was 16, her mother took her to Peru for a vacation. One night when the full moon was out, she went to a forest near some old ruins alone. Walking, she saw birds chirping in the trees, deers running around and some butterflies and fireflies flying around her head. Rosie heard a loud noise from a distance and ran towards it incase someone needed help. A man was pointing a spear towards a deer who just missed it's head by an inch. Rosie stood in front of the deer and yelled at the man for his wrong doings. He warned her to get out of the way but she refused. Rosie told the deer to run and as the man charged towards her, she ran too. She ran to the ruins near the forest and reached the top but unfortunately the man caught up. Before he threw the spear at her, the deer came back to protect her but being stubborn as Rosie was, she stood infront of the deer to protect it from being stabbed. Rosie got shot in the back and fell to the ground, slowly dying. As the man left, some animals came to thank her silently for what she did. In Rosie's perspective she could see two doves flying over her in the motion of a circle around the full moon before the darkness took over her. Rosie woke up to herself floating in the sky facing the Man in the Moon. All he told her was that her new name was Gaia, the Spirit of Nature. As she floated to the ground, vines shot out of the ground to catch her. Surprised, she quickly got down and in defense, made a fist with spiky vines and flowers attached to them. She stopped, thinking that this was her doing and released her fist and brought back the vines back into the ground. As calm as she was, she was also frightened of what she was capable of. She looked into a nearby ice patch to see her appearance and clothing changed. She now has bright purple eyes and icy blue hair with flowers on the side of her head. Her skin was a little paler from being in the cold night, wore a flowing white, pink and orange dress that went up to her knees and now had jewelery around her neck and arms. She also had no shoes on but Gaia didn't mind as she could feel the grass. Knowing she had powers, she knew she was a spirit from then and her mother couldn't see her anymore unless she believed that she was still alive. Before she went home, she planted a tree to show herself her new powers not knowing that one day, that tree will become the Core of Nature. Gaia then flew back home to see her mother worried about her. Although she couldn't see her, Gaia thought she could give her mother a purple lilac as it was both their favourite flower. Smiling knowing that her mother knew what happened when she touched the lilac, she left happily to begin her journey. As centuries past, she met Pitch Black who told her to join the dark side as she is his daughter. She strongly rejected his request as she thought he was lying and of course he's on the dark side. Gaia also was chosen to become a Guardian near the same time when the Sandman did. Along the road, people started to know her as Mother Nature as she protects the earth and everyone inside it. On January 1, 2015 at 12:00:00 am, Gaia gave birth to Jack Frost's and her son, Neo (meaning 'new' as in New Year in this case). Neo is now known as Baby New Year to many people of the world, as it was prophesied by the Man in the Moon. Neo's prophecy from the Man in the Moon also revealed that he will be born a Guardian, from his parents being Guardians as well as having control over the element of fire and making fireworks on his own when Neo is ready. He has his father's white hair and his mother's purple eyes. Abilities and Powers Gaia has the ability to talk to animals, grow and revive plants and trees, and feel the vibrations of the Earth. She can also make water, vines and flowers out of her hands. Gaia can walk on earth and also air, clouds and water as they are not harming to her feet. She has the ability to heal anything human, animal or nature. Her singing can make children heal fast or fall asleep. Weapons Gaia can use a bow and arrow to shoot long distances, use swords made out of ice to slash the darkness away and fight alone with her spiky vined fists. Appearance Gaia has bright purple eyes and light, long blue hair with flowers on the sides of the head that reaches down to her lower calves. She has many golden jewelery including a few necklaces, bracelets and arm pieces. She also wears a white, pink and orange flowing dress that reaches a little below the knees with flowers hanging on the side of her right hip and wears no footwear. Personality Gaia is a sweet, smart, brave, kind, gentle, elegant guardian. She can also get protective over the children when the darkness tries to take over. If anyone was to hurt any being or nature, she would do anything as Mother Nature to stop him/her destroying what she treasures. Her relations with all children are like what a mother is to her child. She is friends with all the guardians, especially Jack Frost. Tooth and Gaia seem to have a rivalry since they both are infatuated with him but deep down are sisterly to each other. Relationships Jack Frost - Ally/Eternal Lover Neo Frost - Son Animals - Minions/Allies Tooth - Ally/Rival-Friend Pitch - Enemy/Father North - Ally/Friend Bunnymund - Ally/Friend Sandy - Ally/Friend *you guys can give me suggestions on what you think your character's relationship would be like with Gaia* Quotes "There is always a solution to everything." "Never let go of something you believe in. Ok?" "I will never EVER turn my back on people who need me!" "Jack Frost, you never cease to amaze me." "Why you gotta say it like that?" ''(To Jack after meeting for the first time) ''"I'm not all smiles and sunshine" ''(To Gaia's animals before attacking Pitch's army) ''"Ok everyone. Defeat the nightmare creatures and don't let them touch the kids. GO!" "Why does Pitch have to ruin everything?" ''(To Pitch) ''"You are NOT my father and you never will be!" ''(To Jack after he won their snowball fight) ''"Jack, you cheater." ''(To herself) ''"The Core of Nature is what keeps every tree, every plant alive, guys. If Pitch gets to it, then it's all over for me." ''(To the Guardians) ''"Shhh. Guys, he's trying to sleep. Shush." ''(To Jack) ''"You really don't know how to put a kid into bed, Jack. Let me show you how someone like me does it." ''(To Jack, whilst hugging him) ''"You're so cold, but your heart tells me your warm." ''(To Jamie) ''"It'll be okay." ''(To Jamie) ''"You're one of a kind, Jamie." ''(To Jamie and his friends) ''"May the guardians shine down upon you." Interesting facts *Her signature colour is purple. *The two doves that were in sight before her death always follow her around secretly to watch over her. *Her chronological age is 2417 years old. Her physical age is 17 years old. *Whenever Pitch is attacking, her kindness is replaced with determination for the children of the world. *To find Jamie, the only kid who still believed, she used her powers to look deep within the earth to find his footsteps against the Earth to help weakened Tooth, North and Bunnymund get to him and Jack. *Gaia lives in Machu-Picchu in Peru. *When Gaia shook hands with Jack at their first meeting, her hand was covered in ice for a second while Jack's was covered in flowered vines. *Even though Tooth and Gaia are rivals for Jack's heart, they are still very good friends underneath it all. *Jack started to have feelings for Gaia when she threw her first snowball at him. *Gaia is one of the best snowball players there is, second to Jack Frost. *Even though she can sometimes be motherly, she can act like a complete teenager. *On the 26th of February 2014, Gaia announces that she is pregnant with Jack's child, soon to be known as Baby New Year. She gave birth to Jack's and her son named Neo on January 1, 2015 at midnight. * There has been a new update for the progress of Gaia's pregnancy that you can check here. *You can find the story of Gaia and Jack here. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Pitch's Daughters Category:Females Category:Black Family Category:Pitch's Family Category:Pitch's Children